


Reward

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex, this happens at least a year after the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Otabek broke 100 with his new short program, and Yuri intends to reward him for it.





	Reward

“Davai!”

               Otabek locked eyes with Yuri and gave him a thumbs up. Yuri leaned back in his seat, propping his feet on the back of the seat in front of him. He ignored the old man and the pig as Otabek’s music started. The Kazakh man had decided to stretch himself in a new direction with his performances this year, and so far, that decision had paid off, Yuri decided as Otabek finished skating. Yuri hurried down from the seats to the back area, ready to great his boyfriend.

               **101.7**

               Yuri pumped his fist into the air as the score for the short program was announced.

 

Otabek was nearly knocked over as he walked through the curtain separating the rink from the behind the scenes area. He allowed a small smile to rest on his lips as he returned the hug.

               “That was great, Beka!” Yuri beamed up at him, love and adoration shining through his normally guarded eyes.

               Beka pressed a quick kiss to Yuri’s soft lips. “Thanks, kitten. You want to go out for dinner tonight?”

               Yuri nodded, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the dressing room. Once there, Yuri shoved him against the door. Otabek’s hands immediately rested on the small blonde’s waist as their lips met for deeper kiss. Yuri nibbled at his lower lip, and Otabek opened them, allowing Yuri’s tongue in to explore his mouth. He felt one of Yuri’s hands traveling down his ribs, over his stomach, before finally cupping his growing member. Otabek gave a short gasp, breaking the kiss. Yuri’s hand rubbed up and down the clothed length. Yuri’s other hand pulled at the hem of Otabek’s shirt, pulling it out of the pants, which he then quickly unbuckled.

               “Yura, you don’t need to do this, we could get caught.” Otabek used all of his willpower to place his hands on Yuri’s shoulders and push the Russian away, holding him at arm’s length as he panted.

               Yuri shot him a wicked grin. “That’s the point Beka, and I want to give you this.” Cupping one of Otabek’s wrists, Yuri pulled his hand up to kiss its palm, moving down to the wrist, then over the arm as he moved back in, other hand immediately slipping under the dance belt to stroke at the straining member.

               Otabek groaned and leaned his head back on the door, holding his hips out slightly to give Yuri better access. His breath stuttered and he closed his eyes as Yuri teased the tip with a finger before pressing firmly on the slit.

               Otabek couldn’t help the thrust of his hips as Yuri switched hands, the new one covered in cold liquid. Yuri chuckled as he nibbled across Otabek’s jaw, speeding up the movements of his hand. Yuri slipped the dry hand under Otabek’s shirt and lightly dragged his nails down Otabek’s side, causing the man to shiver and the heat in his lower abdomen to increase.

               Yuri felt the tightening muscles and grinned, pushing his nails into Otabek’s side harder as they followed the same path. He quickly cupped his hand over the head of Otabek’s member as the dark-haired man came with a grunt, breathing deep, weight entirely on the door behind him.

               When Otabek’s vision cleared, he grabbed the blonde’s hand as it moved away. Meeting the sea green eyes of his boyfriend, Otabek slowly lifted the cum covered hand to his mouth and began to lick it clean. He smirked at the whimper Yuri let escape.

               “If that’s my reward just for doing well in a short program, what’s my reward when I medal?” he growled, tongue darting between two of Yuri’s fingers.

               Yuri regained enough of his composure from the sight Otabek licking his hand to return the smirk. “That depends on what medal you get.”


End file.
